Simple Things
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Magic Kaitou - Kaitou Kid is having a bad night that is about to make a drastic turn. -slash-


Author's Notes: The last part of the cruise series. The other parts are known by the names: "The Good Old Switcheroo" and "Early Morning". I must say that this one is my personal favorite. Saguru/Kaito pairing again. I hope you enjoy.

**Simple Things**

**By: DarkAnimus**

It was raining. It was raining alot. I ran across rooftops in my Kaitou Kid outfit. I was **wet**. I sneezed. Damn.

I had successfully lost inspector Nakamori but I was not safe yet. I still had to make it across the slippery rooftops. Usually luck is on my side. I thought it was so tonight aswell. Just when I thought this I lost my footing. How unlucky.

I fell into a pond. That is lucky, I guess. The pond was full of very big and ugly fish. Very unlucky. I managed to swim to the edge and someone was kind enough to pull me out of the water. Very lucky. That someone was Hakuba Saguru. Damn.

_Normal P.O.V._

Kid was pulled out of the water with fast and certain movements. It came so unexpectedly that Kid could not keep his balance and slammed right into Hakuba. Both teens fell to the ground.

"Good evening, tanteisan", Kid muttered, trying to fake a laugh. "I thought you were still in England." "I came back tonight and heard there was a heist. I decided to come and check it out."

That was when Kid heard the footsteps and shouts. The police was on their way. He started to run but fell flat on his face. "Ugh!"

"That was a nasty fall. I take it that you've twisted your ankle", Hakuba said and walked over to Kid, removing his backpack. He took out a large navy blue sweater.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kid asked while Hakuba pulled him to a sitting position. "Improvising", the detective replied and pulled the shirt on Kid. He took off Kid's top hat and shoved it into his bag. He pulled the hood of the sweater over Kid's head, so that it covered the upper half of his face. Hakuba never tried to touch the monocle.

Just then inspector Nakamori came to the scene with more that a dozen of police officers.

"Hakuba!" the inspector roared. "Did Kid come by here?" "Yeah", Hakuba nodded. "He pushed my English friend to the ground as he ran. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

Kid blinked in confusion when the police ran past them and disappeared into the night. He turned to look at Hakuba. "Why did you help me?"

Hakuba pulled the thief up and threw his arm across his shoulders, supporting the shorter boy as they started to walk. By now Kid was certain that the detective was not going to answer him.

"Because of the simple things", Hakuba spoke suddenly. "Such as?" Kid asked. "A certain type of smile", the detective answered. "The specific way brown hair curves, the one laugh that brightens my day."

Kid was silent the whole time they walked. There was something about Hakuba's answer that got him thinking. He could not quite put his finger on it, but he knew he should have realized something by then.

Suddenly they stopped and Kid found himself standing on the porch of his own house. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked from Hakuba. The detective looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Kuroba. No matter how much you hope I would be", the blond said. "I think that I've already proven that you can trust me with this secret. Maybe someday you'll trust me enough to tell me 'why'."

Kid went silent. "Thanks for tonight", he finally said. They were both silent for a moment. Then Kid spoke again. "I don't think that day is far..."

Hakuba's lips curved a bit into a barely noticable but honest smile. "You are a complicated person formed by simple things, Kuroba", the detective said suddenly. The was when it clicked. "You mean you helped me just because of **me**?" Kid asked. "I'm not that special." "You are special in the most complicated way possible", Hakuba said. He pulled out Kid's hat from his bag.

"And I like things complicated", the detective finished and kissed Kid's forehead. He then placed the top hat on Kid's head. "...I guess we are similar that way..." Kid said as Hakuba turned and walked away.

Later that night Kaito was laying awake on his bed. Simple things ran through his mind. Simple things, like the way only golden hair reflects light, or a hidden smile that shines in blue eyes, or the slightest curve of lips to the slightest of smiles.

Kaito growled in frustration. These were the simple things that made Hakuba Saguru so complicated. Yes, Kaito liked things complicated. He had said so himself. But now it also seemed that he liked Saguru.

With a groan Kaito grabbed a phone from his nightstand. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hakuba residence, Hakuba Saguru speaking", a voice answered formally. "You're also complicated", was all Kaito said before slamming the phone shut. He leaned down on his bed and sighed.

_Meanwhile_

Hakuba Saguru smiled when he heard Kaito's voice on the phone. "You're also complicated." One simple sentence that held a complicated meaning. Saguru placed the phone down.

"I am complicated..." the blond said as he slid his index finger down the smooth surface of the table. "...but you like complicated, so it's okay..." A wide smile appeared on his face. "You said you liked complicated, so it's okay..."

Saguru went to bed and yawned widely before falling asleep. Without knowing it, he dreamed of similar things with Kaito. They both dreamed complicated dreams formed by simple things.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: I must say that I've written worse...so I guess I think this is a good story. I would still appreciate you oppinions, though.


End file.
